kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lugaid Iudocus
Placeholder Overview History Bio Lugaid was always been quite different. He never understood the concept of Draconian honor- if you run from a fight, you're alive. Whats so bad about making a good tactical decision? Even from childhood he questioned the value of honor, stating it was all in people's heads, and that honor in the sense that they were thinking was useless, detrimental, even. His parents did nothing to defend Lugaid, who was constantly punished physically for "blasphemy and rebellion". Though he was tough, there are only so many punches a Draconian teenager can take before a bone gets broken. And at age 12, he had enough, and ran away. He took some clothes and food, and ran. He didnt know where he was going to end up, but he didnt care. He wanted to be somewhere he would be accepted, and not bullied. After nearly starving to death in a forest, he was taken in by a small village of elves. They cared for him, treated his injuries, and taught him magic. He lived there, with adopted parents for three years, before learning of Half-Moon Academy. He quickly decided that it was in his best interest to go there. Half Moon Academy Lugaid was among the first to receive a schedule, before heading off to the night dorms. While conversing with Adam Green, he demonstrated his magic by levitating slightly. After this, he then proceeded to ask about Adam's past, getting very close to learning that Adam was a Lycanthrope, before Raphael Markov showed up. Lugaid then told his history, similar to the above bio, but more specific. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Powers All that come along with being a Draconoid, as well as being A somewhat adept sorcerer, Lugaid channels powerful magic through tomes that must be pre-written. Once a tome's spell is used, the text of the spell disappears, and the tome becomes a worthless piece of paper, until another tome is written on it. Lugaid has a 'dictionary' at his home, with all the known tome scripts (such dictionaries are quite common). A special ink or pen is not required. A tome is used by reading the written incantation aloud (which usually takes no more than a second or two), at such a time, the spell is cast. There are many different specific spells that can be cast from his tomes, but i wont go into them here, just a few. One tome can transform his appearance into another race- his build and face is still recognizable, but otherwise, he looks like any other member of the race he chooses. This lasts 24 hours before discharging. Another summons an invisible wall that lasts for 10 seconds. The final tome that i'll specify makes the enemy extremely clumsy. Skills Paraphernalia School textbooks, paper, pencils and pens, and a tome based dictionary. Character Relations None (Yet) Love Life None (Yet) Notes Trivia * Lugaid was the first character accepted to the Half Moon Academy: Dance of Fates RP. Theme(s) Category:Male Category:Moon Dorm Category:Dance of Fates Characters Category:Characters Category:Half Moon Academy